Water Mage On Her Period
by Vero-An-Nette
Summary: Juvia doesn't feel well but seeing Gray always helps. (aka. this story sucks as much as its summary or even more, I regret everything) ONE-SHOT


A/N: I got up at 6 a.m. only to stay home because my stomach ached so badly. Well, yes, I'm on my period and that's where I got the idea from. I am just sooo angry, like 6 a.m. and I skipped my grammar class! Seriously, the ache was that horrible I couldn't force myself to go out… And that's why I wrote the fic. It's my first time writing for Fairy Tail but geez, I absolutely love this ship! Gray and Juvia are just SO cute and perfect (and everything what good) together! Anyway, hope it makes any sense. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gray turned his head once more, looking around for a sign of particular blue hair or black dress. As they were nowhere to be seen, it stated him one thing. Juvia was not here. He frowned. Usually she would've been around at this time – usually sticking to him. Most often to his arm, to be clear. And since today she wasn't even in the guild, Gray began to seriously worry about her. Once they'd started to date he'd found himself worrying about Juvia almost every time she hadn't been around. And now was definitely one of these times.<p>

Of course he knew she was a strong mage and that she could take care of herself very well. Who but him would knew this? The thing was, he simply wanted to be there for her. Even if she didn't need him, he wanted to be there. Usually she was just happy to have him around, as if these daydreams of hers came to reality. And if that made her happy it was great, but if he could ever do anything for Juvia – it would be even better.

Gray waited few more minutes. As the time passed and she still hadn't appeared in the guild an unpleasant feeling began to gather in his chest. He looked around once more – this time in search for any Fairy Hills resident who would possibly told him if there was anything wrong with Juvia. As he spotted Erza, Gray got up from his seat and walked towards her.

The scarlet-haired mage was eating her favourite strawberry cake, but rose her head when she heard familiar voice calling her.

"Oh, Gray," she smiled. "Hello. Do you need something?"

"Um, have you seen Juvia today?"

If she had heard this question two months ago, she would've been seriously surprised that the ice-make mage had been looking for the girl. Now she simply answered:

"She stayed home today. She said she didn't feel well, girl's problems, you know."

Gray frowned, he grimaced a bit. Oh. So that was the matter. Erza did not have to say things literally, he knew what she'd meant. "Couldn't Wendy help her?" he asked.

"She went on a mission with Natsu and Lucy early this morning."

Gray grimaced even more. Why wasn't Wendy ever here when she was mostly needed? Of course, he hadn't even thought about the countless times she/ had healed him or anyone else after or during the missions. Juvia not feeling well was much more important than any injuries he had ever gotten.

"You should go visit her," Erza pointed out as Gray stood in the same place for a moment longer.

"Girls are gonna kill me," he noticed despite he actually had in mind visiting his girlfriend, even if it meant breaking in the Fairly Hills so he wouldn't get caught by them.

"I'm sure they won't mind. You just want to see your girlfriend who's feeling sick after all, right?"

Gray blushed a little and turned his head scratching its back. Erza speaking aloud his intention made him embarrassed.

She giggled. She felt so happy for her friends for finally getting together. "Go ahead, Gray. Most of the girls isn't even there right now."

He mumbled "maybe I will" with no spaces between the words and hurried away. Erza watched him smiling and wishing him and Juvia the best. 

The ache hadn't stopped yet. The water mage laid in her bed, curled, hugging a pillow. She wished the pain would just go away but it wasn't that simple. Wendy had been gone today before Juvia had realized how bad she had felt and none of the girls had any painkillers. Levy had promised to buy her some medicines in her way back from the guild but time had passed and she still wasn't here. Juvia moaned hugging the pillow tighter. She did not feel like getting out of the bed but she did not want to stay there either – so far from the guild and, what came along with it, so far from Gray-sama. That was probably even worse than the pain she felt in her stomach. She turned to the other side. Maybe she should ignore her current state and just get up… The moment she thought so another wave of ache proved her it was a wrong idea.

"Juvia wants to see Gray-sama…" she said quietly to herself angry at the world for parting her from her beloved.

Few minutes after she had spoken her wish, Juvia heard knocking to her door.

"Come in," she said hoping that maybe it was Levy who came back and brought the pills. But it wasn't Levy. It was someone much better than her.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia's eyes widened, her heart fastened. She got up a bit to sit on the bed.

"Hey," Gray smiled. He walked towards her with a plastic bag in hand. "You don't need to get up. Erza told me you felt sick, so I came to check on you. So… anything better."

"No. Yes. Juvia means, it is better because Gray-sama came to see her, but…"

Gray took out a small box from the bag. He handed it to Juvia. "Wendy has been gone, so I bought some painkillers in the pharmacy. Do you want water or should I make you some tea? They'd rather bitter. Oh, and there is a chocolate cake," he rose the plastic bag in which another box, bigger one was left. "I know it's the one you like."

The girl smiled. Gray's efforts to make her feel better were so cute. She would be happy with just his presence but everything he was doing for her almost made her melt into a puddle. Almost, because she had practiced really hard and was now able to control herself very well. After all, she needed to be sure she wouldn't melt during one of her dates with Gray, didn't she?

"Um, Juvia would drink a tea, please," she said.

"Sure, wait a second."

He stood up but hesitated a moment, then stroked Juvia's hair and quickly kissed top of her head before heading to the kitchen. Turned back, he couldn't see how flushed she was.

One cup of tea and two pills later, Juvia found herself sitting on Gray's lap, her cheek pressed to his chest. Two plates with crumbs after the cake had been placed on the table. Locked in the ice-mage's arms, Juvia felt warm. It spread in her body having its centre in her heart.

"Gray-sama, Juvia will feel better tomorrow, so we could go on a mission," she said as she didn't want to cause any more problems.

"It's okay. We don't need to hurry."

Juvia's heart skipped a beat – her wild imagination making her think of various scenarios that could prevent them from going on a mission. Most of them were very pleasurable ones.

"Are you imagining things again?" Gray asked noticing from the expression on the girl's face that something was going on. She bit her lips.

"Maybe a little."

He sighed. "I thought you finished with them."

"Why would Juvia do so?"

Gray lowered his head to hide it in her hair. "Because you have the reality now," he whispered, and Juvia would be sure he were blushing like hell, if not the fact she was too busy blushing herself. The pain she had felt before was now gone and didn't seem to be back any time soon.

* * *

><p>And that's it. I wanted Gruvia fluff and I got the fluff. I suppose this story isn't very good but... It's probably the only time in my life I wrote an entire story before 10 a.m. Woah. Okay, now as I feel better, time to go to a lecture. Hope you enjoyed, at least a little bit. Maybe I'll write some other stories. Or maybe I'll end up drawing fanarts instead of writing (more possible in my case). Anyway, thanks for reading! (If there are any mistakes – tell me! English isn't my first language.)<p> 


End file.
